


this is it

by SeaWallFics



Series: Great Expectations [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: An angsty take on pregnant Christen.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Great Expectations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902046
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	this is it

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm attempting to write a new multi-chaptered work that's supposed to be light and funny, my angst needs a way out in other stories. Hence, this angsty one shot. I apologize in advance.

"Christen Press?" A blonde haired nurse calls at the entrance of the waiting area.

Christen's head shoots up along with the rest of her body. She's nervous and scared, unsure of what she wants the outcome of this visit to be. On the one hand, she's ready to go in there and come out as a mom (to be), on the other, she's not all that sure. Her circumstances aren't ideal and she can't help but think how those circumstances might influence a newborn. A tug on her hand reminds her she's expected to follow the nurse into the doctor's office. It also reminds her she's not alone. Well, right now she's not, in any case.

"You okay?" Tobin asks. "I can go in with you if you don't want to do this alone."

"You'd do that?" Christen wonders out loud, surprised at the offer.

Tobin nods, already getting up and tightening her grip on the hand she's holding, leading Christen towards the impatient looking nurse telling them to follow her.

Once inside, Christen starts to reconsider having Tobin in the room. It's not fair to either one of them. Being here is probably the last thing Tobin would ever want for herself, but Christen — selfish, inconsiderate Christen — had the nerve to ask Tobin for a ride here. And Tobin wouldn't dream of saying no to Christen, especially in this "condition".

See, Tobin is in love with Christen. Christen, however, is in love with someone else and in a committed relationship with that person. That person is also the father of the child she thinks she's expecting and he's not nearly as present in Christen's life as she deserves him to be. He's a bum, Tobin tells her, but Christen doesn't want to hear it. Not from Tobin and not from anyone else, even if it's true. Her parents have been told to give it a rest as well. (They're both rooting for Tobin.) When the doctor comes in, Tobin finds her place at Christen's side, once again taking a tan hand with one of her own. Their palms slide together, sweaty and slippery, trembling in tandem. 

This is it, Tobin thinks. If she's pregnant, she's going to let Christen go.

This is it, Christen thinks. If she's pregnant, she's going to have to let Tobin go.

Staring at the ultrasound's screen, both their hearts jump when they spot a tiny grey blob as the doctor moves the transducer from left to right. Christen's heart instantly fills with hopes for the future, while Tobin feels the last bit of hope drain from her own. Too stubborn to let her tears fall, she focuses on Christen's wet lashes and the smile on her face. She's happy now, Tobin thinks, and that just has to be enough.


End file.
